Red District
An Orwellian town located in the warzone that is Boise. A town named for the blood spilled within and without its walls. Founding There are a lot of tough places out there in the wasteland, Corpse Coast, Four Seasons, the Mojave and so on, but none come to the kind of violent ferocity that is Boise. This city is one huge warzone where factions, gangs, raiders and anyone with a pistol and a shit list go after one another in violent combat. For the few non-aligned people in Boise this place is hell, if your not dodging bullets, then you're beating off attacks from Slavers and Super Mutants. For some the city is simply too much and that pistol of their's start looking awfully friendly, other less easily startled people eke out a living and one of those places is the failed haven of Red District. Most folks only knew the founder of the Red District as Tommy, he was born without a last name or a middle initial, yet he was one of the strongest of the loners out there, charismatic, strong, friendly and just generally a people person. He banded together this group of folks that were just as sick of seeing slavers and mutants cart off their loved ones so they banded together and set off to find a safe haven, this appeared in the form of an empty stretch of road in Boise, for months previously the Brotherhood had fought the mutants of Khrud's Killerz over this barren stretch of land and had promptly abandoned it soon after. The folks under Tommy found the place and liked it enough to settle the area, at first they took up residence in an old home as work to fortify and repair the block began, yet this would change soon enough. Tommy, along with his friend Emmanuel Goldberg coordinated the construction effort, ripping up wrecks of cars, trucks and buses for the scrap metal. These were welded together and made into ad hoc walls on each end of the district, they gradually were reinforced as time went on. The homes and buildings located along the streets were taken under repair and soon started to look like actual homes again and the people of the Red District began to spread out into these new homes, making room for their kids and their families, soon the homes on the street belonged to each individual family, this was the start of the Red District ruling class. As the repairs continued and the town's actions became more noticeable a need for protection from raiders became apparent, so the town militia aptly named the Self Defense Force and began to patrol the walls and rooftops of the district. However, for their friendly leader and savior Tommy things were not well, it isn't known what happened to him, maybe he developed a case of megalomania or maybe he just thought that the only way the group would survive was if he ruled with absolute control, it's not known what went through his head but he began a brutal crackdown on the fine folks of the Red District. Now when I say crackdown, I don't mean he started killing people at random or feeding miscreants to the deathclaws, no he was too clever for such barbaric tactics, if he wanted you dead you'd just "go on a patrol" and the fact is that the people believed it, Its just a case where the sheep couldn't accept the shepherd would herd them to the slaughter. Either way, as the blocks under his control became more developed and cleaned up, he gradually took more control of the Self Defense Force, turning it into his private force of killers and storm-troopers all doing everything he commanded. Once, while out on a patrol the men came back with a couple of broken down robots, two old Mister Gutsies, a Sentry Bot and a Robo-Brain. Understanding that these could be used to his advantage Tommy had repairs made to them, making them fully operational again, thus his army had a few combat robots to its name, these droids are mostly meant to be back up to the security forces and patrol the streets and sewers at night. The town grew and eventually prospered as refugees from the fighting fled to the new haven and in a short while the surface had completely filled up as every home was taken, every room occupied and there was no space to be had so Tommy looked for paces to expand, but unwilling to dismantle his strong walls that enclosed his town he opened up a sewer grate and told people that down there was their new home, the first into the sewers were a group of militiamen armed with assault rifles and shotguns they killed the few Mirelurks that resided in the sewers, picked a spot to be their lower patrol station and set about fortifying the sewers as more people moved into the town. The Lower District as it became to be known was where the sort of "lower" classes lived and the people who resided in the sewers are usually looked down upon by their surface brethren, but little care as the Red District is one of the safest place in all of Boise. So thus Tommy's little town began to grow, not just out but down. Tommy's next saw to it that order was maintained within his town as the Self Defense Force grew to a strength of eighty men, all willing to do anything for their new "High Chancellor" as Tommy called himself. This added with a few more robots that were recovered by further patrols, along with a pre-war surveillance system. This surveillance system was state of the art back in 2077 and it still was in 2265, the cameras were repaired by the those among the group that understood the wiring and electronics. These were soon up and running, filming all of the town's daily life and feeding it to Tommy's personal home where he directed his men to put down whatever acts of sedition he witnessed. Soon patrols began to be sent out just to find more cameras for the system, pre-war home surveillance systems were still sitting on their shelves in department stores and were quickly picked up by the militiamen and installed in people's homes, rooms, bathrooms to the point where no one on the surface had any kind of privacy, but again many never saw this as a problem as they all kind of bent over for Tommy. In the Lower district its much different, the cameras are more spaced out and people of the lower district have more privacy, more freedoms as they live in the seedy, dirty and dark sewers. The town is flourishing even today, every so often a person up and disappears, but many folks don't pay much attention when family photos change over night as an aunt or uncle suddenly disappear from a photo, or when one of the cameras have taken a liking to watching their teenage daughters change, or when a militiaman comes into their house and knows the exact location of where they stuck a secret journal. All this is the norm for people as their "High Chancellor" rules over them, because no matter where they go "The High Chancellor is always watching" Districts Upper District/ Surface It isn't very uncommon to see the elitist folks of the surface staring disgustedly at the open sewer grates or to be shopping at the town market, with all the exotic merchants bringing their wares to be sold they live in a rather high class society for the wasteland up there. They are also always surrounded by the High Chancellor, from his cameras to his voice booming over the speakers mounted on old street lights or telephone poles, issuing edicts and commanding the people of the surface and the sewers to do his bidding. Every marriage is arranged as each family hopes to marry into another powerful family to help boost their non-existent power, they shop for old raggedy suits and dresses when there is no special event and each day they bow their heads to remember the death of one of the town heroes Emmanuel Goldberg. Everything about the people on the surface is fake, It's basically Holden Caulfield's worst nightmare. Lower District/ Sewers This is the Poor district of the Red District, yet the people who live down here tend to have a whole lot more freedom then those on the surface and while drugs are banned on the surface, anything goes down here with several bars, pubs, brothels and drug dealers living in the sewers. Down here folks don't live in fancy homes and such, now they live wherever they can, some take scrap and weld it into ad hoc shacks, others inhabit the service rooms located throughout the sewers, with others taking hammers and punching through the brick and cement of the walls building their little dwellings into the side of the walls. there isn't much in the way of natural light down here some most light there is is generated by old bulbs and lamps brought to working order, fires glowing from the inside of shacks or the candles that line the bars or shoved into crevices in the wall. As for the sewer water, the folks down below have tossed boards, scrap metal on top of the flowing water and covered the dirty water so people can walk freely throughout the district. One will usually find a mix of clean, ordinary folks down here, along with addicts, pissed off guards, a few robots, hermits, rats and so on. The Lower District backs up to flooded part of the sewers, that was once the cistern in this flooded section, folks will jump onto cobbled together boats, or walk along the catwalks carved into the walls and hunt mirelurks which supply the main course for most of the bars and pubs in the sewers along with something to trade with merchants, the other end is a roadblock allowing the occasional refugee through. Yet for its dankness, dirtiness and general filth the sewers are strangely welcoming. The mix of friendly chatter coming from the bars, mixed with the smell of cooking mirelurk (each pub, bar and person cooks and prepares it differently, there is only one constant: it always tastes good with an ice cold brew) and the general lax attitude of the Lower District and those who live down there is rather inviting, this would naturally confuse those on the surface. Self Defense Force Unless you pissed off the High Chancellor the town militiamen are generally your friend, yet if you're one of Luther's Warhost or one of the many slavers in Boise, they're your worst nightmare. Armed with a hodgepodge of weapons from combat shotguns, to assault carbines and rifles, 10mm SMGs to hunting rifles, these men are well armed and ready for a fight. The militia makes no bones whether you're a ghoul, human, or mutant as long as you're not trying to kill them, you a friendly. An average militiaman goes through a week of training, from PT to shooting skills, they are then issued their new weapons and given a suit of combat armor usually marked with a Red Fist on the right breast plate. The militia does everything from fending off raiders, to recovering tech to dealing with seditious persons. The most stealthy and quiet of those in the militia are tasked with taking family photos during the night belonging to families of seditious person and removing the seditious person from the photo and then replacing it, needless to say these men are rather nocturnal. Other than these jobs they perform your average cop work, arresting drunks and disorderly persons and throwing them in the slammer for the night, they patrol and generally keep order, and strangely enough, they are actually pretty well liked by the populace, its not uncommon to hear the bartenders handing out free drinks to the militiamen, and likewise the militia tend to like those they police, it really helps with the synergy with the populace. Additional duties include: executing whatever violent criminals (and there are very few in the Red District) by tossing them into the Mirelurk nests (saves ammo and keeps the population fed and breeding), and guarding the crop fields located on the roofs of the buildings. These are the fighting men that all but those power armored douchebags fear when they step into the wrong part of town. Culture There isn't much in the way of culture in The Red District, unless you count Sewer Swap, a fast paced and rather fun card game played by gamblers at the bars in the Lower District (the surface folk wouldn't sink to such a level as Gambling), or unless you count the thirty plus different cuisines made from Mirelurk meat or the stories of the trek from the dark warzones to the town as culture. Yet for whatever "culture" may exist in the Red District almost none of it come from the surface folk who instead to go against Emerson and conform forgetting their poor past. Choosing instead materialism, and the ignorant lives they lead. Notable Folk Kircc Kircc is probably the only Super Mutant you'll meet that has an obsession with Sci-Fi, yes you heard me a nerdy Super Mutant. You see, back when Kircc lived in a vault somewhere in California, his dad introduced him to some sci-fi series that wasn't the anti-communist propaganda that was The Adventures of Captain Cosmos, no this show was much more original, much better acted and written and Kircc as a young human loved it, he still will tell stories of his days of watching the show early in the morning with his mom and pop, before the master broke down the door and made him into what he is now a nerdy Super Mutant. So when he stepped out of the master's base and his parents (now slaves) looked upon their former son and saw nothing but a seething brute this broke his chain with his past life, he changed his name to Kircc after one of the characters on the show. He helps guard the town and do some heavy lifting when its needed, but he is a rather quiet individual. Content to re-watch his collection of holotapes of the show. He is outwardly quiet, unless you talk to him either in public or at his shack situated between two buildings, then he is one of the friendliest Super Mutants you'll probably ever meet. He can drone on sometimes when talking about his TV show, but he'll gladly help anyone with anything, just so long as you don't fuck with his holotapes, someone did that once and from what I'm told it was just some prick moving through town, he made a grab for the holotapes and Kircc ripped him in two, no one fucks with Kircc's holotapes. Emmanuel Goldberg A true patriot and hero of the Red District, he helped Tommy found this small town and helped build it into the near paradise it is today. Yet when Tommy began to take more and more power, especially when he took personal command of the town militia Emmanuel attempted to talk some sense into his old friend, yet in the end he disappeared along with anyone else who spoke out against the High Chancellor, He is remembered as a patriot, a true servant of the District who put the welfare of others before himself. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Idaho